Life of a Devil Fruit Hunter
by Zhelezo
Summary: This is the fantastic tale of Millian Jenken, a soldier of fortune who hunts down Devil Fruit for a living. Featuring many many many OC's, and an original idea by a fantastic writer, i hope that i can do this story justice! Please enjoy the story, and leave a review if you like it!
1. The Great War

The concept of a "Devil Fruit Hunter" Is owned solely by serpentguy of FA. See? Here's the proof! s/10425580/1/Nine-Minutes I adore this concept, and so here is my pitiful attempt at creating a story around his brilliance!

You guessed it folks, i most definitely did not eat the Write Write Devil Fruit.

"Alright men. Now's our chance. 3... 2...1."

Hi there. My name is Millian. Last name Jenken. Me and my pals hunt Devil Fruit for a living.

This is the story of our greatest fuckup.

"GO!"

We burst from the dirt like an army of moles, the three of us. Me, Kasai an Daruw. Best pals since the job began, about 6 hours ago. Damn these bastards sure could fight for a long time.

Moved over an army of bodies like it was a walk in the park. Pirate, Marine, made no difference to us. Dead was dead. Blood was blood.

Our living came from death, and it attracted us same as any other buzzard.

Things shoulda been fine. Things woulda been fine.

If not for that fat bastard.

I ain't got no problem with fatties. Not unless they're tryin ta fuck with me. And oh boy, was this fat bastard fuckin with me. Might as well be a soap-dropper in Impel Down. Cause today i was gettin fucked all over.

Daruw hung back, carrying a big sack of fruit. The fruit that was bought for a handful of Beli, and was now worth millions. Only one piece was missing from the sack.

The fat bastard wanted Whitebeard's Devil Fruit. I could see it in his eyes.

That's what my fruit does. The Miru Miru no Me. Lets me see... Everything.

We came to the biggest war in years to hide out and snag any fruits. Not to fight. We even arrived early to get better hidin' spots.

Closer ya were to the action, better your odds a gettin fruit. I counted once. Did some calculations with a buddy.

56% odds the fruit would reincarnate within 10 yards.  
27% between 10 and 30  
15% between 30 and 300  
2% are never found. Though i suspect that's just incompetence. Or maybe some underground fruit.

But the fat bastard didn't care. He wobbled towards Whitebeard right after the ceasefire, trying to... Get the fruit outta him. Maybe he has an ability or somethin. I don't know.

All i see is some dipshit Logia who thinks he's unkillable. Ya tend to see lots a those around these fights. I've counted five already.

Logia fruits turn ya into something. Water, fire, wind, sand, clay, all sortsa shit. Tough bastards ta kill if ya don't know how. I can't beat a Logia.

But thats fine.

Kasai loves killen em. Says there's nothin sweeter than seein a god burn. He's like that Kasai. Loves fire.

On a battlefield like this, nobody enters the middle unless they've got a buncha buddies, or are trying to medic. Fatty was neither. The confidence in his eyes told me everything.

Logia bastard.

We were beaten him to the body. Fat bastard was happily munchin cherry pies as he waddled towards the corpse of the deadliest pirate on the seas.

"Light im up!"

That was Kasai's signal to go all out. When he did... I actually felt bad for the Logia.

"Wooohoooo! Burn baby! BUUUUUURN!"

Now, I ain't exactly normal. Normal don't last long in this business. But compared to Kasai I'm as bland as hardtack.

Kasai ran toward the Logia. I never knew how he could see in that suit. A full body suit, it hung loosely on his 5'9". Two big tanks of something were on his back, connected to his suit by thick tubes. Every inch of the outfit was soaked in pitch, ya know, the sticky flammable junk they use to plug ship leaks? Yeah. That. Covers his suit, his weapons, and his ship!

If he got a house, I'm sure it'd be soaked in pitch too.

The only bit of his outfit that's not pitch-soaked is two slivers of black glass. Keeps his vision fine in battle. Like shades i suppose.

In front of his mouth there's a dull black gas-mask, with the holes there so he can breathe. Makes ya wonder what's in the big tanks on his back.

Gears were spinnin in my head when i finally recognized the Fat bastard. It as fuckin blackbeard. One of the only pirates Whitebeard ever put a bounty on.

Say what ya will about his planning. His tactics. Or his strategy.

But Whitebeard took care of his men. An good care too! A man who kills his own crew-mate... Whitebeard offered a a favor for his head.

A favor from an honorable pirate was like a tame sea-king. Tough to get, but it could take ya to grand places.

Fatty and his seven crew buddies were trying to throw a black curtain over the colossal body of Whitebeard when Kasai hit them.

An over-muscled wrestler-type tried to block Kasai. The most unfortunate choice he could ever make. Kasai swung a heavy flare at the wrestler, popping the cap as the muscleman punched.

His skin was covered in thick black armor. That Armament Haki so many high government types like ta use. The poor poor poor bastard.

Kasai's flare stick sent sparks skittering against muscle-mans' arms. The tiny sparks should have been nothing to the big man, but they flared to life on his skin. The fire ate through the Haki armor, chewed through his skin, and burned into his bone.

Stunned by the immense pain, he couldn't block when Kasai jabbed him in the gut with the flare.

By the time the powerhouse of the Blackbeard pirates "Jesus Burgess" hit the ground, two more of Blackbeards men were down. A sickly pale man with angelic wings -minus the wings after a hit from Kasai's flare- and a heavily suited ex-marine swordsmaster who made the fatal mistake of clipping Kasai's outfit with his sword.

Fire poured out, burning away the marine before he could scream. Even his sword was melted.

The fire blossoming from his suit took down two more of Blackbeards men, splashing them with drops of burning liquid that ate through their bodies. His flames only stopped when the thick pitch over his suit melted into the hole and sealed it.

Normally pitch was flammable, but in this case it seemed entirely flame-retardant. Odd.

I couldn't sit back and watch anymore. Blackbeard had lost a lot of men, and the two struck by drops of flaming fluid were down for the count. One was tall and lanky, with a crosshair on his monacle and a large rifle. The other was a giant of a man with neck piercings, a jesters hat, and a nose placed way too high on his face.

Would they survive? Maybe. I don't really care. Anyone after my Devil Fruits had to be prepared for the risks.

Only four remained. Five if ya count the horse. I didn't.

Some a them were fresh outta prison. They scattered like roaches in the face a Kasai's strange power. Only Blackbeard hung around.

I could see it in his eyes. Something he'd longed for was mere feet away. He'd been after Whitebeard's fruit for a long time. Bastard.

We approached, and he made himself scarce. Vanished inta the shadows, like a ghost. Whitebeard was a dead man standing, but his body hadn't given up the fruit yet. If only we could get a few more minutes.

We waited. Then one of the marines was too scared. His shaking hand fired a lone bullet.

The thunderclap of it's blast echoed, shaking the others from their fear-induced stupor.

We ran out of time. So close. So very very close. And we ran out of time. Now all we could do was run.

Our little gang ran from the battlefield, fleeing shots with every step. Pirates saved our lives.

Thinking we had run forward to SAVE Whitebeards corpse, they fired on the marines. It wasn't an easy escape. A stray shot nicked my shoulder, would have hit my spine if it weren't for my devil fruit showing the bullets trajectory.

Daruw had it the worst. Couple a shots hit his legs. Nothing deadly, but that sure does hurt.

Kasai... He was riddled with bullets. Each released a massive gout of flame, but none of the bullets ever seemed to affect him.

We reached the edge of the island, piled into our little boat, and took off as quickly as possible.

The battle was gone. The pickings had been taken. There was nothing here for us anymore.

The buzzards left.


	2. Trouble Brewing

Hello one and all! Let me welcome you to the next, exciting installment of Devil Fruit Hunter. Thanks for reading so far, and i went all starry eyed when i saw that the writer who inspired this story was the first to review it!

Me: *waves his hands* "Ooooh, oooooh! I totally own One Piece!"  
Everybody: "Nope."  
Me: T-T 

Millian Jenken stood just over five and a half feet tall. He was by no means a muscled man, but the word "scrawny" just didn't suit him. Pale green eyes were half covered in a shock of wheat colored hair, which in turn was partially covered by a grey-green bowler cap. His nose stuck out an inch too far, his lips were fat, and his clothes were godawful. Two garish green ties contrasted his bright red T-shirt, the right sleeve of said shirt was currently torn off and stitched onto the left sleeve. His jacket was cream white and bulgy, almost like it was hand-stitched from a ships sail. None of this was as bad as his pants. Reds, blues, yellows, purples, blacks, if you melted a box of Crayola's and tossed the slop into a dryer with ratty white slacks, this would be the result. Even his shoes were weird, large black boxes that looked more at home on a torture rack than on feet.

Despite looking like... That. Millian had no bounty.

Nor would he ever.

Reaching up with his hands, he touched the base of a thinning hairline, dug into his skin, and PULLED.

The face of Millian came off like a wet paper towel, while his hunter buddies sat around and laughed. The many faces of Millian were nothing new. Many small-bounties really belonged to him, but outside of the Devil Fruit Hunters, no Pirate had ever seen his face.

Ruggedly handsome, with light grey hair, the true face of Millian was completely unassuming. He popped out his eye-color contact lenses, revealing simple dull brown eyes.

On these seas, Millian was probably the most normal looking guy out there. The outfit was a joke, like all his previous ones.

"Ey Kokan! My clothes!" He called, his voice strong and confident.

A wiry man with narrow limbs, the self-titled "God of Thieves" tossed a cloth bundle towards the half-naked Millian.

They had to deal with enough nudity from Gait, the fruit hunters didn't need any from him.

The complete opposite of his previous outfit, Millians real clothes were far more mundane. A simple button up white dress shirt, and long cargo pants. His shoes were nothing more than wooden sandals, and the godawful blonde wig he wore was thrown out of the bar.

This was where the fruit hunters lived, a tiny island in the Grand Line. There was a bar... And nothing much else. Sometimes men stopped by to purchase fruits. Men of all kinds.

Millian sold to kings, to bandits, to pirates of all sort, and of course to the Marines. Sometimes even to fellow Fruit Hunters.

Three great powers ruled this world with an iron fist. The Yonko, the Marines, and the Shichibukai. Of them all, only the Shichibukai didn't regularly purchase Devil Fruits from the hunters. And only the Marines were stupid enough to believe that they could survive a battle with the Hunters.

It was a wonderful business if you had the skill to survive.

Almost two-hundred hunters were packed into this bar, almost all the hunters on the grand line. Millian waved at Wusiki, a fishman soldier of fortune who'd recently joined the Hunters.

Today a new boy entered their ranks, so the Hunters had gathered to welcome him. The boy's name was Nas, and his father had been one of the founding members of the Devil Fruit Hunters.

Around 14, the kid had a chronic case of bad balance. Since the party began Millian had watched him, and he'd tripped over his own feet a dozen times. Even so, the kid had boundless energy.

He just shook his head slowly, this kid wouldn't last long. But as the child of a founder, he was given the gift of a Devil Fruit.

Old Yamu called for attention, his rough sailors voice cutting through the noise of the party.

"Listen up everyone, cause i'm only gunna say this once! Today we welcome in a brave lad. Everyone give a hand to Nas!"

The oldest living member of the Devil Fruit Hunters held a rough wooden box in his wrinkled hands. Everyone held their breath but Millian.

After all, he'd given the Devil Fruit.

Inside the box was a pear, covered in alternating whirlpool swirls in red and purple. A special fruit that might just keep the kid alive for a while longer.

Nas swallowed the Devil's fruit so fast he almost choked.

And just in time too, because as the kid choked down the vile taste and began his sappy speech about how honored he was... All hell broke loose.

Millian was on his feet instantly, and was almost the first person out the front door of the bar. Behind him, a rain of cannonballs poured through the roof. Someone had made a big mistake.

A mistake that Millian was going to rectify. In his mind, attacking a party was wrong. Killing celebrators was a cowards action, trying to fell a foe when he was drunk and weak.

The first two out the door were newbies, and a hail of bullets tore them to shreds. Rich red struck the ground.

Millian was no spring chicken though. He followed the hail of bullets, rushing the enemy line while they were busy reloading.

An army of demons followed him.

There was a reason the Shichibukai were scared of the Fruit Hunters. There was a reason that nobody had ever successfully stolen a fruit from them. A firing line of Marine soldiers was nothing.

His eyes showed him everything. Millian could see every sniper surrounding the bar, each of the three riflemen were aiming at him. He could see the trajectories before the bullets fired. A bullet shot past his skull, missing by a fingernails length. Another flew beneath his left arm.

The third never got the chance to fire. Millian had reached the enemy lines. These men had seen his face. The front line, the commander in charge, the snipers, and a handful of scouting troops hidden in the forest around the bar.

65 men in total.

It didn't even take a second of thought. Millian decided to kill them all.


End file.
